All I Want For Christmas Is You
by 8basketballdiva8
Summary: Total fluff, with some smut thrown in there for good measure. Hence the reason it's rated M. Not a Christmas story! Please, review? C'mon, I said please!


**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters described here. That gem belongs to ****Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**This was written for KatyMakenshi. Here you are love!**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tino was putting the final touches on the plates when he heard a key turn in the door. Smiling, he ran to greet Berwald as he came in from some important business.<p>

"Hi honey!" Tino kissed Berwald in greeting, pulling his coat off. "How was the meeting?"

"It w'nt w'll. I w'sh y'u co'ld c'me th'ugh; I mi'sed y'u." Berwald sighed and held Tino, breathing in his scent.

"You must be tired. Come; I've fixed dinner." Tino smiled and led Berwald into the dining room. The table was set beautifully with the best Chinese porcelain. On the plates was Berwald's favorite meal: Swedish meatballs and potatoes with ligonberry sauce. Berwald smiled at what his "wife" did for him.

"Th'nk y'u, T'no." Berwald said, pulling out Tino's chair before sitting down on the opposite side of the table. They started eating their food, Berwald savoring every bite and being thankful that Tino was so amazing.

"Peter is over Eduard's house, playing with Raivis." Tino informed Berwald.

"Y'u kn'w, h' d'esn't h've any oth'r fr'ends. On'y R'ivis."

"I know. There's not much we can do though," Tino sighed, "It's not fair for him to meet with human children. At least he has one friend." Berwald stood up and pulled Tino from his chair. Grabbing his hand, he led him away from their half-eaten dinner into their large, spacious, family room.

"Su-san! I wasn't done eating!" Tino complained, "I went to all that trouble, making you dinner, and we don't even get to fin-!" Tino was cut short by Berwald's lips pushing against his own.

"W''ld y'u l'ke t' da'ce?" Berwald smiled at Tino's expression before wrapping his hands around his waist. Soon enough, Tino snapped back to reality and pulled Berwald closer.

"Don't we need music to dance?" Tino asked.

"F'ne." Berwald released Tino and walked over to the sound system, turning it on and putting in a CD. The music of Franz Berwald drifted out of the speakers, enveloping the couple as they spun slowly.

Tino rested his head on Berwald's shoulder between his neck and collarbone. He hummed along with the music, concentrating more on Berwald's heartbeat. Berwald placed his chin on top of Tino's head, inhaling his scent once more. They held each other tightly, neither one wanting to let go.

Berwald was the first to move away, waiting for Tino to look up. When he did, Berwald planted a kiss in the middle of his forehead. His lips lingered before pulling away and moving down to Tino's lips. Tino grabbed Berwald's collar, drawing him closer and making the kiss more intense.

The older man nipped at Tino's lips, asking for entrance. His request was fulfilled when Tino opened his mouth to Berwald's exploring tongue. Berwald moved his tongue all around Tino's mouth, tasting the ligonberry sauce in his saliva. Slowly, Berwald started unbuttoning Tino's jacket, throwing it to the side before working on his own clothes.

When he was halfway done, Tino's hands took over and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way. Placing Tino on his hips, Berwald carefully walked up the stairs into their bedroom. By the time they got there, they were both slightly sweating.

Berwald broke the kiss and moved down to unbutton Tino's pants before pulling them off. He threw them over his shoulder, not caring where they landed. The Nordic laughed at the obvious tent in his lovers' boxers, nuzzling it with his nose. Berwald nipped at the fabric, rubbing Tino's erection with his tongue. Tino moaned and jerked his hips forward slightly. Before pulling his boxers off, Berwald manipulated Tino's member using his hands and tongue to make it completely erect, loving Tino's posture and expression.

Berwald pulled Tino's boxers off slowly, teasing his lover. When they were out of the way he kissed all the up Tino's body, starting from his knees and ending at his lips. Tino opened his eyes and pulled Berwald closer to deepen the kiss.

"Take me Berwald," Tino moaned, his eyes overflowing with lust, "I want to feel you inside of me, stretching me out and filling me up. I want you to make love to me like you never have before."

"I c'n d' th't." Berwald flipped the rest of his clothes off before moving down to Tino's sensitive area. Lifting Tino's legs up on his shoulders, he stuck his hand into Tino's mouth.

"Su'k." He commanded. Tino obeyed and sucked Berwald's hand like it was a candy cane. Once his fingers were sufficiently lubricated, Berwald shoved two of them into Tino's waiting hole, earning a scream from Tino that was music to his ears. Slowly he scissored them back and forth while Tino moaned continuously. Smiling, Berwald slipped in another finger, stretching Tino out even more.

"Berwald…please…now…" Tino groaned. Berwald grabbed a waiting bottle of lubricant from the nightstand and made his own member slick. He then lined himself up with Tino's entrance.

"A'e y'u re'dy?"

"Kyllä! Don't delay, just go!" Berwald answered Tino's request, burying himself completely in and brushing Tino's sweet spot.

"Ahhh fuck!" Tino screamed. Berwald didn't give Tino time to adjust and started thrusting in and out, slowly at first, then faster. With each thrust Berwald pounded against Tino's prostate, making the Nordic scream in pleasure.

Tino grabbed his own member and stroked himself in time with Berwald's thrust to make himself come faster. With a yelp, Tino spilled all over the sheets and his lover. Berwald grabbed Tino and pulled his close, hitting that spot one more time before flooding Tino with his essence.

"Berwald…I love you." Tino panted, still trying to catch his breath.

"A'd I l've y'u." Berwald pulled out of Tino with a pop. Smiling, he picked Tino up and walked into the bathroom. He started the water in the bathtub, making sure it wasn't too hot. When it was full, he climbed in first before pulling Tino in after him. Tino grabbed a sponge and a bottle of body wash. He lathered up the sponge and started cleaning Berwald off. Berwald closes his eyes and relaxed, letting Tino do the work.

"Su-san?" Tino's quiet voice woke Berwald up, "Su-san, you fell asleep."

"I'm s'rry." Berwald kissed Tino in apology then got out of the bathtub. He wrapped a towel around himself then helped Tino out of the tub before grabbing another towel to wrap Tino in. Walking back into their bedroom, Berwald grabbed a pair of pajama pants and boxers for himself, then a matching pajama shirt and boxers for Tino. He got dressed then watched Tino clothe himself, admiring his amazing body and angelic face.

"Su-saaan…do you have to watch me every time I get dressed?" Tino offered a small smile.

Berwald smiled back and pulled Tino out of their bedroom and onto the connected balcony, but not before grabbing a small black box from the top of the dresser. The balcony was Tino's favorite place in Berwald's house. He could see all the lights from the closest town stretched out before him at night, and in the day you could see the rolling hills beyond the country side. He sighed and enclosed himself in Berwald's arms, feeling safe and loved. Berwald grasped Tino tighter, watching the stars twinkle above him. Soon though, he wanted to see something else twinkle, the lights reflected in Tino's eyes when he asked what he had been preparing for months.

"T'no."

"Yes, Berwald?" Tino looked up at Berwald, his bright eyes reflecting the stars above them.

"I l've y'u. I kn'w I've sa'd y'u're m' w'fe b'fore, b't n'w, I w'nt y'u to ag'ee." Berwald got down on one knee and opened the small box, revealing a solid gold band, plated with silver at the top and a row of diamonds.

"Tuletko vaimokseni?" Different emotions showed of Tino's face: First confusion, then amazement, then pure joy flashed across his features. He nodded, speechless. Berwald grinned and put the ring on Tino's finger, loving the way it sparkled along with his eyes.

"Yes. I most definitely will marry you, Berwald. Kyllä!" Tino pulled Berwald up and embraced him, crying tears of joy. Berwald picked Tino up and kissed him, spinning in circles. Euphoria washed over the pair of lovers, both happy beyond belief. The kiss intensified, almost getting them all hot and bothered before the moment was ruined by the phone ringing. Hesitantly, Tino pulled away and went to answer the phone.

"Hello, this is Tino speaking!"

"Tino, when are you coming to get Peter?" It was Eduard. Tino looked at the digital clock and literally face palmed. It was 10:30 at night. Two hours had gone by, and they were supposed to pick Peter up an hour ago.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Berwald and I got…well a little distracted." Tino could almost hear Eduard smile over the line.

"That's all right. He can just sleep over then. Remember to get him tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah." Tino looked at his new ring and smiled. "I've got a surprise for all of you tomorrow." He hung up the phone before he started crying again. Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino's waist and whispered,

"N'w y'u ar' m' w'fe." Tino smiled.

"Yes, su-san. Yes I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy!<strong>

**If you don't, Prussia will chase you with his five meters of awesome!**

**~Renee**


End file.
